Love Costume
by Miryu
Summary: Basada en la 4ta historia de Kimi Ni Furetara: "¿Es que no me amas sin el cosplay? Quiero que me cuentes la verdad, si me mas o si solo quieres divertirte" Lime, MakaxSoul, One-shot.


**Bueno, aquí la de Love Costume. Estaba pensando... la verdad es que soy una pervertida! Ok no... miento, miento. Pero mas o menos si, ¿no? Bueno, eso no venía al caso, no? Ok, bueno vamos. Love Costume (del manga Kimi Ni Furetara), ni Soul Eater me pertenecen, solo me pertenece esta idea y la forma de redactar y hasta por ahí (?) xD Nah, bueno, creditos a los creadores de estos mangas.**

**Love Costume**

**4ta Historia: Soul&Maka.**

- Otra vez me voy a casa tarde. - decía mientras miraba a los alrededores. Ya no queda nadie aquí. Lo peor es que me duelen los pies, y los brazos. Los novatos tienen que limpiar los clubes, y yo soy la única en el club de teatro... Ah, que cansador.

- Maka... - escuché al frente mio.

- ¿Soul? - dije sorpendida mirando al frente. ¡Soul vino por mi! - ¿Me has esperado hasta que han acabado las actividades del club? - pregunté feliz; él todabía tenía sus manos en los bolsillos. Yo ahora lo abrazo. Soy Maka Albarn, y hay dos cosas que adoro. Este, es mi primer novio, Soul Eater Evans. Empezamos a salir hace tres meses. Y yo, amo a mi novio.

- Como te lo diría... ¿por qué llevas el uniforme puesto hoy? - me preguntó mientras me miraba casi sin importarle nada.

- Hoy, como es de esperar, no estamos solo tu y yo aq...

- ¿De verdad? - me preguntó sin dejarme continuar. Yo ya sabía de que se trataba. Estaba roja de la verguenza. - Bueno, ahora sí estamos solos. - me dijo tomandome del brazo mientras sonreía pervertidamente.

- ¿Eh? - me limité a decir. - Pero, ¿estará bien? - pregunté mientras el solo asentía levemente. Yo me fuí mientras el se sentaba en unos de los sillones de la sala de teatro.

- Rápido, vamos... - decía mientras yo me iba. Y además de amar a mi novio, hay otra cosa mas que adoro... ¡y es el cosplay! Yo me apuré para camibiarme y salí de el cambiador.

- Hoy... - dije saliendo. - ¡Soy Bunny-chan! - dije mientras senialaba la colita y las orejitas que estaban monisimas.

- ... - no dijo nada. Solo me observó de arriba a abajo. Como suponía, a él no le interesa la ropa normal. No importa cuantos trajes me ponga, pero... ¡esto ya es pasarse! Corrí a querer cambiarme.

- ¡Me cambiaré! - dije mientras corría.

- ¿Por que? - dijo agarrándome del brazo y desde atras. - Eres una conejita muy mona, ¿no? - decía mientras me besó. - ¿Me dejas ver un poco más? - preguntó mientras me besaba. Yo lo amo, es por eso que hago esto, y no solo por mi. Nos conocimos por casualidad...

_- ¡Eso es un festival escolar! ¡ ¿Qué es esa modelito? ! - preguntó una de las chicas mientras me miraba de forma acusadora._

_- ¡Eres la unica que esta enseniando tanto! - gritó la otra._

_- P-Pero es del club de teatro... ¿qué otra cosa se supone que puedo llevar? - pregunté mientras me caía en el suelo. Llevaba un traje de chica oriental. - Dices que muestro mucho, pero a mi me gusta estar así vestida. - le dije mientras ella tomaba una manguera y la otra me miraba mal._

_- Puede que "te guste", ¡pero no te queda nada bien! - me gritó. - ¿Te parece si te empapo y no puedes salir al festival? - me preguntó sonriendo, mientras apuntaba con el agua hacia mi. ¿Por qué? Si yo solo quería hacer las cosas que me gustan._

_- Me parece que se estan pasando. - dijo un chico que apareció derepente y terminó siendo mojado. - No esta bien ser problematicas. - decía mientras le sacaba la manguera y la tiraba. Las otras chicas estaban tan sonrojadas como yo._

_- ¿¡S-Soul? - gritó una de ellas, la morocha._

_- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó la otra mientras le ordenaba a la morocha que traiga una toalla._

_- Voy por una toalla, ¡espera Soul-sempai~! - gritó mientras se iba. ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Soul? No lo había visto en el instituto. Y eso que va al mismo que yo. Se saco la camisa mojada, a lo que otras chicas le gritaban. Se acerco a mi y me miró a los ojos._

_- Cool, me gusta. - dijo sonriendo. Era la primera vez que alguien me decía eso. Me dió la toalla que le habían dado_

_- Kya~ Se ha quitado parte de la ropa ~ - gritó una de las chicas acercandose._

_- Toma esta toalla~. - le decía la otra mientras le daba una toalla nueva._

_- Me encanta ese look a lo salvaje. - dijo otra comentandole a su amiga. Y desde ese día, siempre lo busqué a verlo. Y cuando no podía verlo, me ponía triste... y aquellos días que lograba verlo, estaba feliz todo el tiempo. Cuando lo veo, parece que mi corazón se va a salir del pecho._

_- ¿Soul? ¿Te dejaste el pelo un poco más largo? - preguntó una de las chicas, antes de que yo me acercara._

_- La verdad es que soy un pervertido y quería experimentar. - dijo acercandose peligrosamente a una de las chicas._

_- Experimentar~. - decían repitiendo lo que el susurraba de forma pervertida. Es por eso que me dí cuenta que fracasaría, porque él es tan popular y guapo, y todas están atras de él. Es por eso que cuando me declaré, no me pesioné. Estaba preparada para el rechazo de su parte._

_- Me gustas, no quieres salir conmigo, ¿v-verdad? - dije rapidamente y con dificultad. Estaba más que sonrojada._

_- No me importa, no tengo novia. - me dijo casi sin importarle. Espera. En ese momento me sentía mas que feliz. Era un sí para él. Y al principio, pensé que era broma, pero por cosas como esta, es que estoy segura que estamos enamorados._

- Hey, Bunny-chan, vamos a casa. - decía en mi oido, mientras me besaba. Sí, por cosas como esta, es que estoy segura que estamos enamorados. Me levanté y en un instante me cambié.

- Bueno, entonces... - intenté decir, pero él ya se había decidido para acompañarme. Era tarde, y él siempre me acompaña cuando es tarde.

- Es la primera vez que vuelvo a casa con el uniforme. - comenté mientras caminaba. Siempre volvía con el cosplay.

- Ajá... - dijo.

- ¿No me das la mano mientras vamos a casa, como siempre? - pregunté mientras alcanzaba la mano. Corrió imediatamente la mano.

- Oh, si... ¿te parece bien si vamos al parque de atracciones mañana? - me preguntó mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza. ¿Es mi imagianación o evitó tocarme?

- Si, esta bien. ¿Pero por qué...? - intenté preguntar, pero él paró el paso.

- Dijiste que querías ir, ¿verdad? - preguntó, mientras que yo asentía levemente.

- ¡Soul! ¡Te quiero~! - dije mientras lo abrazaba y él me alejaba un poco.

- Sí, sí, bueno. Mañana a las 10, en el parque de atraciones. - dijo mientras se alejaba un poco. No es cosa mía. Como no he vuelto a casa en cosplay, ni siquiera me ha dado un beso de despedida. ¿Por qué? Cuando voy en cosplay, me besa un montón. No debería pensar que es un pervertido, pero... el cosplay. Por eso. ¿Cuándo voy en cosplay lo hace conmigo y me llena de besos? ¿Solo cuando voy en cosplay? Eso no es verdad. Tenemos una cita, así que debo ir normal.

- Eso es. Es sencillamente una cita normal. - pensé un poco mientras recordaba todas nuestras citas. - En las citas normales nos besamos. - recordé un poco más. No... - No, en verdad no lo haríamos. - pensé más. No puede ser que solo cuando yo este en cosplay, el este interesado en mí. ¡No puede ser! Claro que quiere que vaya en cosplay, sino, no podríamos ni tener una cita. Ya veo, quizá... quizá yo no le gusto.

- ¡Soul! ¡Perdóname por tardar! - grité al instante que lo ví. Sentado en aquel banco de forma tan cool como siempre.

- Hey, llegas tarde. - me recordó con esa sonrisa y al instante que me vió cambio la sonrisa.

- Me llevo lo mío elegir la ropa. - dije mientras daba una vuelta, y él solo no hiso más expresión alguna.

- Así que, era eso...

- Hace mucho que no me ponía esta clase de ropa. - dije mientras sonreía. Pero él no lo hacía. Se tomó de la cabeza y solo dijo "vamos". Como esperaba, esta decepcionado porque no voy en cosplay.

- ¿Ah? - me di la vuelta por un raro sonidito llamativo. Esa... ¡Esa es la mascota de parque de atraciones! ¡El disfraz del personaje de los dibujos Chuukichi! ¡No puede ser! ¡Que monisimo! ¡Quiero vestirme así! Soul se dió la vuelta para mirar mi comportamiento. No, Maka. Hoy el cosplay esta prohibido. Una cita normal, un beso normal...

- Ten. - sentí como alguien me ponía una diadema de las orejas del chappy Chuukichi. - Como no puedo comprar el disfraz entero, tendras que conformarte con eso. - me dijo. Soul, ¡Soy muy feliz! Pero eso significa que... ¡quiero decirlo!

- ¡Chuu~! - dije como decía el conejo tan bonito. Soul de imediato me tomó del rostro y me besó tiernamente la boca.

- ¿Quiéres un "Chuu"(beso), Chuukichi-chan? - me preguntó mientras me besaba. No, esto va a ser como siempre. Lo empujé un poco mientras que el se separaba de mi con una cara de sorprendido.

- ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo primero? - pregunté mientras me alejaba y de reojo lo miraba.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - me preguntó algo desepcionado. Esta enojado.

- La diadema tendra que esperar~ - dije mientras la guardaba.

- Okey, entonces vamos por aquí. - dijo mientras me llevaba a un bar. Hacer cosas normales es tan difícil.

- ¡Bienvenidos~! - dijo una chica apenas entramos. Estaba vestida de maid. Que...

- ¡Qué mono! - dije apenas entre pidiendole a Soul un traje como el de ella. ¡Pero no! Cerré la boca antes de decir algo más. Hoy no cosplay. Valla, pero justo un lugar como este...

- Aquí estan vuestros asientos~ - dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Me senté y nos dió un café y a él un dulce. La chica pasaba y pasaba, y Soul las miraba. Soul... por lo menos. ¡Podrías dejar de mirar a la Maid-san!

- ¡Soul! - grité mientras me acercaba y mordi el dulce que tenía Soul. Esto, conseguir un beso así...

- Si tanto querías uno, te doy mi parfait. - dijo mientras se levantaba y decía que se iba al baño. Definitivamente esta ausente. De esa manera es obvio que no me va a besar. Y de una manera, he decepcionado a Soul. Escuché unas risas que venían de las maid-san. Soul sonreía junto a ellas. Es que... ¿esas chicas estan mejores disfrazadas que yo? ¡No! ¡No quiero ver eso! Justo como pensaba, ¿no valgo sin un cosplay?

- Hey! ¿A dónde vas? - escuché de atras mío mientras alguien me agarraba del brazo.

- Ah, Soul...

- Después de todo lo que he pasado para conseguir comprarte un disfráz de sirvienta. - dijo mientras me besaba en la frente. Yo lo alejé intentando no llorar.

- Po... por favor, no me pidas que lo haga. - dije mientras tomaba con algo de furia el vestido de maid-san. - Si quieres una maid-sam, regresa a ese sitio que parecía tan interesante y habla con ellas.

- Qué bien. - dijo algo enojado. - Como lo querías, me puse a charlar con ellas y se lo pedí. No se cuanto has tenido que soportar, pero... - suspiró. - Aunque hemos venido juntos, ha sido un aburrimiento. - me dijo algo serio.

- ¿Ah? Soul, ¡lo siento! - dije de imediato. ¿A dónde va? No quiero esto. Me propuse a seguirlo, sin antes pasar por un cambiador. Yo... aunque siempre estamos juntos. Si esto sigue así, desaparecerá. ¿Qué debo hacer? Tengo que darme prisa y buscarlo.

- ¡Soul! ¡Soul-kun! - dije con el vestido de maid-san puesto. - ¿Dónde estas? - pregunté de imediato. La gente del parque me miraba.

- ¿Cosplay? - dijo una mirandome raro.

- Es del Cafe Maid-san, ¿verdad? - preguntó otra que estaba con la anterior.

- Pero, ¿no está llamando a alguien? - preguntó otro mirandome. Si no vuelve...

- Seguro que su novio se ha huido por las pintas... - dijo uno mirandome raro, mientras otra gente me rodeaba. Intenté salir y ese mismo me empujó.

- ¡Uaah! ¡No te acerques a mi con esas pintas! ¡No me interesa! - dijo mientras me empujaba.

- Oh, ¿se ha caído? - preguntaba el amigo. Yo caída en el suelo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Aunque Soul no se me acerque si no visto así... ¿por qué querría hacercarse a mí? Ahora solo soy una verguenza.

- ¿Qué, te lo pasas bien tu sola? - dijo una voz familiar, mientras me levantaba la cara tiernamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡No puede ser! - gritaban unas chicas, mientras que la otra ponia cara mala. Yo seguía llorando.

- ¿Qué hace? ¡Es demasíado guay para ella! - gritó otra. Soul me sonrió, mientras intentaba darme un beso. Yo lo alejaba. Yo...

- No puedes, Soul. - dije alejandolo más.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó confundido, pero sin sacar esa sonrisa.

- Si nos besamos ahora, parecerá raro... - dije corriendo la cara. Soul volvió, pero ahora...

- ¡Ah! Ahora que lo mencionas... - dijo dandose la vuelta y mirando a la gente que murmuraba. - ¡Callaos! ¡Me gustan estas cosas así que ella lo lleva para mí! - dijo con un rostro enojado. - ¿Algun problema? - dijo esperando que alguien dijiera algo. Las personas se preguntaban si era el hobby de el novio, qué esto y lo otro, y se iban. Pero yo...

- ¿Qué... pero, qué? - dije confundida, él me miró. - ¿Llevo esto porque a ti te gusta? ¿Por qué has dicho eso? - le reclamé algo enojada. Me pasó la manga por mis lágrimas.

- Pero si es así, podemos besarnos inconscientemente. - dijo sonriendo para mi. - ¿O no te habías dado cuenta? - preguntaste con un tono algo burlón. Soul, aunque estes tan cerca de mí, y no sé por qué lo unico que tengo en la cabeza es el cosplay y intentar ser normal. Aunque solo yo me sienta así, está bien..

- Lo siento, Soul... - le dije mientras lo abrazaba. Yo...

Yo lo amo.

- So... - intente decir mientras me asomaba con mi nuevo cosplay, pero de suerte me dí cuenta que estaba con un amigo.

- Oye, ¡Soul! ¡Amigo! - lo llamó. Yo, ¡casi fuí descubierta! - ¿Puede que te viera en el parque de atracciones? ¡Desde cuándo te gusta el cosplay, pervertido! - le dijo riendose. Ya... ¡Ya he sido descubierta! Pero, me pregunto si Soul estará bien. Estoy algo nerviosa.

- ¿Eh? Pero qué dices, idiota. No me interesa el cosplay. - dijo riendose también. - Me he cansado de lo normal, ya sabés, ¿no? Así que lo he intentado, pero... - intentó seguir, pero tenía una cara seria. Yo, no puede ser...

- Tienes razón, esto sí va con tu imagen. - dijo el otro chico seguro.

Yo, ¡Ni hablar! ¡Se terminó!

- He llevado este uniforme de efermera en dos citas. - dije mientras lo daba a un lado. - Cuando conocí a Soul, llevaba el disfraz de china. - tiré el de chica china. - Tras eso, el de conejita y el de sirvienta. - miré a los trajes y los tiré también. - La primera vez que lo hisimos, llevaba el uniforme de marinerita. - dije mientras lo tiraba también a un lado. ¿Por qué estoy tan avergonzada? Me sentía bien llevandolo. ¿Por qué puse mucho empeño en ello? ¿Por qué iba a gustar a alguien una persona con este "hobby"? ¿Eh? No sé por qué... ahora abrazaba el vestido de china, con el que nos conocimos. Mis lagrimas caían.

- Hey... ¿por qué esta todo patas para arriba? ¿Te has vuelto a quedar sola en el club? - escuché una voz familiar atras mio, seguido del cierre seco de la puerta. - ¿O es que te estás poniendo algo? - me preguntó. Yo revoleé una de las prendas.

- ¡Estoy tirando todo! - le grité, sin mirarlo.

- ¿Eh? - balbuseó confundido.

- Soul, porque te has cansado de lo "normal", así que has intentado "otra forma", ¿no? - le dije, ahora dandome la vuelta. Quiero ver con qué me respondes ahora.

- ¿Oíste eso antes? Era una mentira. - dijo mientras se tomaba de la cabeza.

- Una mentira... - murmuré. - ¿Aunque no lo hagas conmigo si no voy en cosplay? - le pregunté. Ahora sí, respondé...

- Bueno, eso era realmente...

- Entonces cualquiera que haga cosplay está bien, ¿no? ¿No es mentira? - le dije ahora enojada. Hubo silencio por un momento.

- Entonces, te voy a contar la verdad. - dijo. No sé si yo quiera escucharla, pero tengo que escucharla. - Sin embargo... no huyas de mí. - dijo con una cara seria y parecía dolor en algo. Esto... la verdad es que no le gusto, ¿no? No puede ser... Ya lo sé.

- ¡No te acerqués! - le grité y le tiré una de las prendas. Yo porque le quiero, porque a Soul le gustaba el cosplay, los tenía todos.

- Te pusiste esto en nuestra segunda cita, ¿no? - preguntó, mientras se sacaba la prenda de la cara, y caminaba lentamente hacia mi.

- ¡No vengas! - le grité, y le tiré otro. Todos los recuerdos de cada uno del cosplay que hacía...

- Acabas de tirar el disfraz de cuando nos conocimos. - dijo mirando el disfraz. - Ahí detrás está el que llevaste la primera vez que lo hisimos. A la izquierda, es de cuando tubimos sexo el otro día... - miró al otro lado. - El que te dí aquel día en el parque de atracciones, y por ultimo... - dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos. Sus ojos rubi cruzados con los mios. Yo pensaba que era la unica que lo recordaba, y ahora... ¿qué puedo hacer? - Por ultimo, el de hoy. - dijo mientras me tomaba de la muñeca. Soul también se acuerda de todos ellos. - Parece que siempre estoy tocando el cuerpo de Maka - dijo mientras me besaba. Yo, ¿solo le gusto yo? - Lo siento, estas callada... solo estoy besando a la tu normal. - dijo mirandome a los ojos. ¿Por qué Soul? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Tienes toda la cara ruborizada, roja o más que roja.

- Tu cara... - murmuré, y él se tapó la cara con la mano.

- Yo... cuando te veo normal, me pongo rojo. ¡No puedo tomarte de la mano! Por eso quería que hicieras cosplay. - dijo mientras se alejaba.

- Pero, dijiste que estabas cansado de lo normal, y por eso yo hacía cosplay. - murmuré, pero dudo que me escuchó.

- ¡Por eso dije una mentira confusa y vergonzosa! Yo... - intentó ocultar su sonrojo. Yo también estaba sonrojada pero más que nada, sorprendida. - No quería exponer este lado tan poco sofisticado, así que lo escondí para que no te alejaras de mí... - dijo intentando explicar como de la nada todo. Yo intenté no reirme, pero me venció la risa. - ¡No te rias! - me reclamó con esa cara ruborizada.

- Pero yo no me habría alejado de ti... - dije sonriendo. - No hay razon para hacerlo, eh, eso es bueno.

- Puedes decir que me gustas tanto que me has impresionado tanto como para hacer que me sonroje... - dijo con algo de dificultad. Yo sonreí. ¡Valla sorpresa!

- ¡Yo también! - dije con una sonrisa y sonrojada como él también. Me gusta mucho.

- No te alejes de esto... - dije con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a su rostro.

- ¿Eh? ¡Idiota! ¡No! - dijo alejandome, tan sonrojado como nunca.

- ¡Solo es un beso! ¡Vamos! - dije sonriendo. - Ya te he descubierto, ¡así que no pasa nada! - le dije mientras me acercaba más y él se alejaba.

- Maka, ¡no seas! - decía él...

Ahora, Soul yo... ¡Quiero ver más sobre tu yo real!

**Fin**

**El "Idiota" del final, no es en forma de insulto, sino que es en forma de como se dice "baka" a una persona que aprecias mucho, si me entienden, ¿no?**

**Y... ¿qué tal? No es la historia que más me gusta, pero ¿no que está buena? En fin, aquí Lucy les trajo la otra historia, intente hacer lo posible para que se viera bien, ¿okey? ¡Es que el colegio me exprimió el cerebro y se quedó con el! (?) Nah, pero algo parecido quedó (me lo lleno de conocimiento, y ahora puedo decir de memoria carculos de fisica y matemática (?) okey xDDD). Bien, hoy estoy de humor, y ya casi termino el otro, es que lo tenía que corregir del principio porque me quedo algo mal e.e**

**En fin, ¡un review por favor!**

**Atte: Lucy-chan Evans**


End file.
